


The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

by Drsanchezredhouse



Category: Doctor Who (2005), House M.D., Rick and Morty, The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drsanchezredhouse/pseuds/Drsanchezredhouse
Summary: Au set in a town called Brookille. The gang goes to highschool together and become friends. Scene takes place on the roof of an abondoned cabin they found in the woods. One-shot.





	The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Au changes
> 
> Everyone is a teenager
> 
> The doctor isn't an alien and used to live in Egypt. Not Gallifrey.
> 
> Everything else is in character, or as in character you get with an AU.

The four horsemen of the apocalypse sit atop their log cabin in the middle of the Brookille forest. The little group of four used to be three. The Big Three. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

But a certain boy with light brown hair and stars in his eyes made the gods of olympus open up their arms and drag a chair from the back to let him drink with them.

The sky is dark except for a few sentinel satellites, monitoring the planet they inhabited.

This new boy had a funny name, House thought.

John Smith was an Egyptian.

Well more like from Egypt, Jane corrected.

Judging from the way he talks he could be from Mars, mused Rick.

The three gods pondered about the brown haired boy sitting with them on the cabin's roof.

Sensing this, John Smith says, "You're probably wondering if John Smith is my real name and I can unfortunately inform you that it is. My parents named me after the English explorer who came to America."

"Is that what they told you? Cuz it seems to me like they just wanted to see how many times you would be stopped and asked if you were fucking with them everytime you showed a bouncer or policeman your license," Rick interjected.

This got a barely restrained snort out of House. House wasn't trying to be polite and not laugh at brown haired boy's expense, he just didn't want Rick knowing how funny he found his joke. The two had a very competitive friendship that involved them arguing about who was the funniest one. These arguments would usually end with Rick calling House Gimpy and House in turn calling Rick a dick, or some variation of it. Good old, ever so polite, Patrick Jane would just laugh as the two squabbled and tell them to calm down before things got too heated. Jane was the cool collected ice while House and Rick fought amidst the red hot embers resting at the bottom of blazing volcanoes erupting molten magma onto them while they merely wiped the lava from their eyes and continued sparring. Sometimes Jane's coolest demeanor wouldn't be enough to cool them down and the world itself would crack from the heat resulting in weeks of silence on behalf of the two gods and Jane acting as a sort of mediator between them, trying to heal the vicious stings of words the two had inflicted upon eachother.

It was no wonder that when the new boy with kind eyes and a warm heart that was so different from Rick and House's twin flames, that Jane immediately took a liking to the boy named after an explorer. Jane was able to incorporate John with the other two and form a friendship of four instead of the fragile three it had been. The balance had shifted within the close knitted group and at the helm of control stood Jane and the marvelous John Smith.

Ignoring Rick's comment John Smith continued, "If you want you can call me something else. Nobody back in Egypt ever called me by my name anyway."

"What would you want us to call you?" Jane asked, trying to sound as supportive as he could.

The boy with no name remembered his days back in Egypt. They used to call him a very wonderful name. One that he wore with pride. The townspeople had given it to him. They had come to love and admire him after he had fixed their powerlines and cars and telephones. He was good with technology. He could fix their electronics with the few supplies he was able to hide from his nanny. The rest had been his brain, his bright mind. He would ask what his name meant, but they would always just smile and turn their heads away, muttering something in egyptian. He had tried searching up his name but no egyptian dictionary seemed to have the word. Til the day everyone burned, he never figured out what that beautiful name had meant. Everyone who could have known had screamed and cried while their skin melted off their bones as the bombs destroyed their small little town that they and the brown haired boy had loved so dearly.

He hasn't spoken his name out loud since then, and hasn't heard anyone call him by it either. Everytime one of his relatives tried to catch his attention they would use the name his parents gave him. It grated in his ear. It was a dirty and ugly name compared to that name that the egyptians had called him by, a smile and a pair of kind eyes always following. He hated John Smith but his real name was far too precious to ever be spoken again.

He didn't know what he wanted to be called. His soul felt empty. His mind roamed back to golden Egypt and remembered the other name the egyptians had given him in his own language. One that had distingished himself from just being another "rich white man". It was the first name that they had given him, after he fixed old woman Neera's telephone. One that had amused him at first by how silly it sounded but he eventually called himself by the name as well when telling his nanny what the funny townspeople down the street had called him. The Machine Doctor.

"Would you mind calling me the doctor?" he asks tentatively.

House immediately lets out a bark of a laugh and mocks, "Yeah! And while we're at it why don't you start calling me Mr. President?"

Besides his resolution not to, Rick laughs as well.

"Sure, Doc. Sounds cool to me," Jane says.

Rick and House swivel their heads towards him and look at him questioningly. House raises his left eyebrow and Rick lets his mouth hang open.

"Hey, what's the big deal? House, you call me tricky-boy all the time and Rick, even after all the times i've told you not to, you call House gimpy. Doctor doesn't sound like such a bad name to me. Besides, we can't just call our new friend here John. I don't think any self respecting 15 year old calls their friend by their actual first name," Jane concludes.

House and Rick look at eachother and shrug. But Jane can tell they agree by studying their movements and facial expressions. Something he has come to do as a habit. Reading right through to their thoughts is merely second nature. He read the new boy as well when he asked him what he would like to be called. He saw a flash of joy as if the boy remembered a happier time. In that instant he knew that he would have to call the boy by whatever he wished. His determination was only further cemented by the expression of intense sadness that clouded the boys face after the brief moment of happiness earlier displayed.

And to hell with House and Rick if they didn't like it. Of course they wouldn't though, the name Doctor carries a heavy form of respect behind it, and the two of them would rather die than willingly show any sign of respect to anyone but themselves. Jane didn't care, he liked the idea of calling somebody Doc. It reminded him of Bugs Bunny. Maybe if he casually mentioned it to the other two they'd take up the nickname as well. They're always trying to imitate a sense of cool nonchalance that bugs so aptly performs. The effect is dampened of course, by the fact that he can tell they're trying to act like the debonair rogue, which takes away the whole meaning of it in the first place.

The Doctor seems content and looks up at the stars. A sleepy smile on his face. The other three gods turn their heads up to the sky as well.

Rick marvels at the expanse. He imagines worlds of possibilities out across space and how wonderful extraterrestrial planets would be. Rick can already see himself exploring them all. He says none of it out loud in fear of House mocking him.

House sees blackness with irregular spots of light thrown in. He thinks the sky is too dull. More lights would be better, especially those flashing ones that change colors. His mind wanders to rock concerts and their lights. He forgets about the stars above and starts nodding his head to a song in his head.

Jane likes stars. His mother used to look at them with him when he was smaller. She would point at the brightest one and say that god made that one when Patrick was born. She would say that if Patrick closed his eyes, even for a second, the star would disappear, for it exists only to be seen by his eyes. As long as he wasn't looking at it, no one else would be able to admire it like they did. Patrick never closed his eyes, making sure that his mother could always see the star if she wanted to. During one of the last talks he had with her on her deathbed she made him promise to always look at that star. Because even from heaven, if she looked at it and saw the bright star bravely shining, she would know he was looking at it for her. Patrick always looked at the sky at night before going to bed even after he stopped believing in god. He had promised his mother after all.

In the most abrupt tone of voice, the Doctor states, "Did you know that aliens are real? Believe me, I saw them waving at me from atop the pyramid of Giza."

House breaks out in cruel laughter and Rick laughs along, but it's forced. Jane smiles at the idea of a wacky looking alien waving its alien arm at a startled young boy with brown hair and stars in his eyes.

The Doctor puts on a face of stark honesty and says it's true.

House gathers himself and manages to say through bursts of laughter, "Whatever you say, Spaceboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for now, but who knows if I'll make it into a story. I have an idea of a universe with these four characters, like a plot and everything, but I just can't find the commitment (for now). These are just my favorite characters and I had this cute little idea. Hope you like it!


End file.
